SasuHina: Why turn away?
by sasuke1010
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha cannot look at Hinata for a long period of time. Why? the Uchiha wondered as well. Maybe he'll find his answer?
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Hinata!" Naruto sang as Hinata approached us.  
>"H-Hello Naruto" Hinata replied with a faint smile. I felt as a burning feeling came over me.<br>"Hello Hyuuga" I greeted afterward  
>"Hello Uchiha san" She smiled at me. I couldn't bare to look at her so I turned away.<p>

Afterward, I have been trying to avoid her like the plague. For instance...

"Good morning Uchiha san!" she said with a smile on her face

"... Hyuuga.." I nodded to reply

"How are you today? It is a great day outside, isn't it?" she replied with that same smile on her face. Suddenly, I felt really weird.

"I have to go" I quickly mumbled out as I ran off, making sure I didn't make eye contact.

... and I have been trying to avoid eye contact ever since. It is quite a pity since shes the only one in this God forsaken village that doesn't go completely idiotic and crazy just by looking at me.

Then 2 days later

"Hello Uchiha san" she said as she smiled

"Hyuuga" I greeted

"How do you do?" she asked with that same smile on her face. I couldn't look anymore. My body temperature was increasing. When I looked away, I felt better.

"I have no time for this right now, sorry" I replied back to her question as I questioned myself as to what was going on.

While I figure out the answer, I have to make sure I don't see her.

Next day

"Uchiha san!" Damn. As soon as I heard her voice, everything started to tingle. This is bad. I bolted away before she could get any closer to me.

Then, for a whole week, I had been receiving random little presents on my door step with the initials N.H. Who could that be? In total, I had a lavender, New set of kunai's, a black, red, and blue shuriken, a sword with a red ribbon attached to its hilt, a small bottle of smoke screen, a fan with a red dot in the middle, and a new blue shirt with the Uchiha symbol on it.

I wondered who gave me all of this stuff while apologizing with a letter saying sorry on it. N.H... Neji Hyuuga?

"Your forgiven Hyuuga, I don't even know what you did but whatever" I said to him as I walked by. I looked back to see a very confused look on his face. Whatever, it's done.

Then, 3 days later, right now, Hinata presented me with a scarf on a very cold afternoon. I feel hot enough but I am a tad worried about her.

"You use it" I said to her, still avoiding her gaze. I saw her spirits drop in a split second and I have the sudden urge to... touch her. A simple hug. I shook it off, until I felt arms wrap around me like a blanket. I feel... at peace. It wasn't a hug I want to get away from.

"I am so sorry for whatever I did" She apologized. It feels as if the temperature is rising and I feel... weird. I still can't explain this emotion.

"Hyuuga, could you please let go of me?" I said with a sort of confused tone. It must have sounded like anger because she started apologizing again.

"Sorry about that Uchiha san, I suppose I am not a people person. I'll leave you alone now" She told me as she started to leave. A wave of sadness came over me as if I was about to lose something precious. My voice is beginning to feel a bit rasp but I have to say something.

"don't leave"

I started right at her as she turned around. I made eye contact. But now I understand what I feel...

I feel...


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Hinata!" Naruto sang as he ran toward me.  
>"H-Hello Naruto" I replied with a faint smile<br>"Hello Hyuuga" Uchiha san greeted after Naruto  
>"Hello Uchiha san" I greeted back with a smile. He looked away. I wonder why.<p>

Nowadays, these strange occurrences seem to happening between Uchiha san and I. Whenever I see him on the training ground, this happens...

"Good morning Uchiha san!" I greeted cheerfully because mornings are my favourite part of the day.

"... Hyuuga.." Uchiha san nodded to confirm that he heard me.

"How are you today? It is a great day outside, isn't it?"

"I have to go" Uchiha san bolted as he turned his face away from me.

... I don't know why. Maybe I said something wrong? Or perhaps he just doesn't like me very much. It doesn't sit well with me so I am devising a plan. Its called "Find out Why Uchiha san is avoiding me OP 1". Long name, I know but it fits the situation quite well.

Step 1: Talk to him for a good 5 minutes

"Hello Uchiha san" I said as I waved at him.

"Hyuuga" I suppose saying my name is greeting enough to him.

"How do you do?" I tried to keep up a conversation. As to no avail. He turned away and started to walk.

"I have no time for this right now, sorry" he replied as he walked off.

Step 1: Failure.  
>Step 2: Try to make eye contact.<p>

Since I am not very used to keeping eye contact, I asked if I could hang out with Sakura. She took me into her room where I was met with about 20 Uchiha san posters. Did I dare ask why? Firstly, I had a staring contest with Sakura. She won after 20 seconds. I attempted once more. I improved by 20 seconds! She still won. Then I stared at the poster. 45 seconds before I felt awkward and reverted my gaze back at my fingers as they touched one another.

So I am ready to go! I found myself back at the training field where Uchiha san was hitting a tree trunk. I waved and called out "Uchiha san!" He looked at me with a surprised expression and then looked down. I couldn't see his face anymore. When I approached him, he took off.

Step 2: Failure.

Do I have a step 3? It may seem a tad shallow but..

Step 3: Buy Uchiha san sorry presents.  
>Everyday for about a month, I put a small present in front of Uchiha san's door with a card saying sorry. I was never brave enough to sign my name onto it so I just did my initials. Sadly, some of my H's looked a tad like N's to Uchiha san. So he forgave Neji nii san. Neji nii san was slightly confused so he asked me about it. I wasn't going to give up on step 3 just yet!<p>

I started to knit him a scarf because winter time was approaching so I hoped that he would not get cold. I went up to Uchiha san and presented him with it while apologizing. He looked at it and said "You use it." I was crushed.

Step 3: Failure.

I was already in front of him at this moment so I took the liberty to ask him if something was wrong. He looked away and said it was nothing.

This is when I did a VERY bold thing that could get me killed.

I hugged Uchiha san while apologizing. I thought I did something wrong.

"I am so sorry Uchiha san for whatever I did" I said while hugging his back. He was really warm.

"Hyuuga, could you please let go of me?" He said with a hint of what seemed to be anger. I let go. Does he really hate me that much?

"Sorry about that Uchiha san, I suppose I am not a people person. I'll leave you alone now" I told him and started to walk away.

"... don't leave" I heard him whisper loud enough so that only I could hear. I turned around to look at him straight in the face.


End file.
